


Arms

by pineappapizza, Stuffs_Memelord



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Aroace David Jacobs, Aromantic, Asexual Character, Bisexual Jack Kelly, Bisexual Male Character, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, LGBTQ Character, Let Crutchie Say Fuck, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Romantic Soulmates, Trans Male Character, Trans Spot Conlon, mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-05 02:29:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17316359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pineappapizza/pseuds/pineappapizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stuffs_Memelord/pseuds/Stuffs_Memelord
Summary: "‘Jack’ was written on one arm and one arm only. Davey wasn’t sure whether he had a soulmate and no best friend or a best friend and no soulmate. He assumed it was the first one. He dated people before. He was pansexual...right? No matter what, he was determined to find out. So, he joined the GSA after he moved to New York."~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Davey is confused and joins a GSA to prove it.





	1. David Jacobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m still calling you cute and all that shit, if that’s okay.”

‘Jack’ was written on one arm and one arm only. Davey wasn’t sure whether he had a soulmate and no best friend or a best friend and no soulmate. He assumed it was the first one. He dated people before. He was pansexual...right? No matter what, he was determined to find out. So, he joined the GSA after he moved to New York.

He met Jack there.     

Jack was charismatic, charming, and kind. Davey wasn’t really attracted, though. Maybe talking to him would help.

“So, Jack. Do you know your soulmate?” Davey asked, hoping that he was his soulmate. That only made sense. So, he thought. ‘ _ Hey, Jack. _ ’

No response.

Instead, there was the noise usually described as white noise.

“Yeah. He’s really cute, well, if my hunch is correct. Similar to you, but different,” Jack said, winking. Davey blushed, but he wasn’t interested in Jack. He was just flattered by the compliment.

“Thanks Jack, but I’m not interested in you like that.” Davey would’ve been a couple years ago. Wait… would he? He broke up with all the people he dated because… he wasn’t interested. He never felt actual love before. He didn’t have a soulmate. He only had a best friend on his arm, not a soulmate! He was more interested in snakes than actual people, anyway.

“I’m still calling you cute and all that shit, if that’s okay.”

“Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Great. Now we can meet the rest of the group.”


	2. The Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The group of teenagers sat in a circle. Each one next to someone that made them blush. Soulmates, probably."

The group of teenagers sat in a circle. Each one next to someone that made them blush. Soulmates, probably. “Hey guys! This is our new member, David Jacobs. As you all know, I’m Jack Kelly, I use he/him pronouns, and I’m a raging bisexual.”

The next person was a blonde boy with a pair of forearm crutches at his feet. “I’m Charlie Morris, but you can call me Crutchie! I use he/him pronouns, and I am a rainbow.” Jack smiled, and Davey instantly knew that this was the boy Jack liked.

After him, there sat a petite person who was holding an Italian’s hand with some sort of death-grip. “I’m Sean, but call me Spot unless you’re Race. I use he/him pronouns, I’m trans, and I’m also a rainbow.”

Then came the Italian. “I’m Antonio, but call me Race unless you’re Spot,” Davey realised the pattern. “I use he/him pronouns and I’m pan.”

A few more went, their names were Katherine, Smalls, Albert, Buttons, Elmer, and Finch. Each one of them shared the same information. But it was Davey’s turn at this point. “Uh… I’m David, but only Jack can call me Davey right now. I don’t really know you guys…” Davey saw Crutchie give him a look that described jealousy perfectly. “Well, uh, I use he/him pronouns, and,” Davey knew the term. He looked it up, “I’m aroace. I just realised that.” It felt great to say. Like a weight was lifted off of his shoulders. Jack clapped Davey on the back, clearly proud of his friend.

Afterwards, the rest got up and began chatting with each other, something about a bake sale. Spot walked up to him, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets. Spot looked cool. His jacket hung off of his elbows instead of his shoulders, he wore a hat backwards, and he owned suspenders which held up loose cargo pants. “Hey, David.” Davey had just realised that he owned a rainbow cropped shirt, which he was currently wearing. His outfit was clearly worn to show off his muscles. Well, it seemed like it.

“Hi, Spot,” Spot grinned before hopping up to sit on the table. “Why’re you talking to me?”

“Because you seem cool, man. I want to be pals.” Spot checked his watch. “Shit. Ant, we need to go.” With that, he left holding Race’s hand.

Crutchie was the nearest person, and Davey didn’t think that he was going to be that nice once he got close enough to talk.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Meet me after school, cutie."

“What’s that name on your arm, David?” Crutchie inquired.

“Uh… here.” Davey showed Crutchie the name on his left arm.

“Jack… your soulmate is Jack. Of course,” Crutchie scoffed. “It fucking has to be the one person I love more than anything.”

Davey frowned. “I said earlier. I’m aroace. I don’t like him like that. This just shows that he’s my best friend. My other arm is blank.”

Crutchie sighed. Davey couldn’t tell whether it was out of relief or not. He took in Crutchie’s appearance, trying to figure it out. Crutchie wore a red sweater with a pair of jeans, which perfectly went with his gray eyes and dirty blonde hair. His hands gripped forearm crutches, the same ones he had in front of them. “Sorry for being such a jerk to you. I was just super jealous. I hope we can actually become friends.”

“Of course, Crutchie! I’ll see you at tomorrow’s meeting, okay?”

“Yeah!”

With that, Davey left the room and began walking to his homeroom. He was about to open the door when he got a text from Jack. ‘Meet me after school, cutie.’

Davey replied. ‘Yeah, sure, but calling me cutie after that request is quite awkward.’

He had to meet Jack.

At his house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short!


	4. Jack's Room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Jack trailed off, twirling his thumbs around. He took Davey and sat him down on his bed."

Davey knocked on Jack’s door. He puffed out his chest, as he had no idea who would be answering. Jack said he had a brother and sister as well as his parents and grandmother.

The door opened.

A woman answered the door. She quickly looked up, not expecting a person of his height. “Hello?”

“Hello. I’m here to see Jack?”

“Oh! Yes. I’m his mother. Are you his boyfriend?”

Davey was about to nod when he realised what she said. “Uh… can I just come inside…?”

“Of course. Make yourself at home.” She led Davey to the stairwell, where Jack appeared. She looked a lot like Jack, Davey realized. The same coffee colored brown hair, the same round features, the same build.

“Heya, Dave! Come on up!” Jack called. Davey shook his head, smiling, and walked up the stairs. He made his way into Jack’s room, which gave off the ‘I’m- in- the- middle- of- cleaning- my- room’ vibe. A few sweatshirts were scattered on the floor, and pink, blue, and purple fairy lights were partly on the ground, as if Jack was in the middle of putting them up. And there on his bed and next to his closet lay more bisexual pride than Davey had ever seen. Flags oozing from the closet matching the blanket on his bed.

“Wow…”

“Yeah! So…” Jack trailed off, twirling his thumbs around. He took Davey and sat him down on his bed. He connected their foreheads, leaving Davey confused.

“J-Jack…? Wh-?” Davey started before Jack pressed his lips to his nose. Davey flushed. “Jack, I’m not interested in you like that.”

“I know,” Jack mumbled. Davey felt Jack’s breath. “It’s all platonic. I want you to know I care.”

“O...okay.” Davey sighed, realising that he was holding his breath. Jack showered him with all the platonic love he could provide.

A knock.

“Jackie!” said the voice outside the door. Jack’s mom.

“Yes, mom?” Jack stood up and opened to door just a little.

“I’ll be making dinner soon. Just let me know if I need any soundproof headphones,” she mused. Davey covered his blushing face, clearly upset by the statement.

“You good, Dave?” Jack asked.

“Yeah… but I just realised.”

“What?”

“Can I stay over? I’m not ready to come out yet.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OWO


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's been spending a lot of time out. Do you have anything to do with it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one has a kiss that Davey didn't want. Just letting you know if that makes you uncomfortable.

Davey sat next to Jack. Jack’s grandmother was right across from Davey, looking awkwardly at him. Davey hoped that she wasn’t thinking what Jack’s mother was thinking. That also went for Jack’s siblings and father.  
“David… Jacobs, was it?” Jack’s grandmother said. Davey wanted to scream.  
“Yes. I’m David.” Davey grinned, trying to make it seem like he was interested.  
“How’s Jack been for you?”  
“Just fine.”  
“He’s been spending a lot of time out. Do you have anything to do with it?”  
“Oh? He has? I haven’t heard about it.”  
“I thought he was with you.”  
“Never.” Davey bit his lip. He knew what she was hinting at. She also thought they were in a relationship. Not just a romantic one. He hated this. Suggestive questions left and right. Jack’s brother tapped his grandmother’s shoulder, leading her into a conversation of his own. Much better.  
“Davey, that’s my twin sister, Courtney.” Jack pointed to a girl that looked almost exactly like her brother. She blushed when she saw Davey. Davey smiled back at her.  
Dinner was quiet after that. Davey eventually excused himself, not knowing that Courtney was following. He situated himself on the landing of the steps and sighed. “Hey, David!” Courtney said, sitting next to him. She was a blushing mess. She was going to confess.  
“Hello, Courtney. How are you?”  
“Good! How’s school been?”  
“Ah! Quite good! I’m passing, somehow.” He went into detail about many of his classes. “What about you?”  
“Oh, the usual. I have a crush on someone…”  
“Oh? Whom? Do I know them?”  
“Yeah. You’d know more than anyone.”  
“Uh?” Davey tried to process what she was talking about. Who would Davey know? Spot? Race? Sarah, his sister?  
She bit her lip and scrapped what she was going to say. She leaned in and pressed her lips to his. Davey quickly backed up, bringing his long legs with him to keep distance. “What the hell!?” he screamed.  
“You just looked so cute.”  
Davey ran up the stairs three steps at a time before entering Jack’s room and pressing his body against the door.  
Approximately six minutes later, a knock was heard. Davey didn’t bother saying anything, especially when the person on the other side couldn’t open the door. “It’s Jack!” The second time Jack tried to open the door, he could. “Dave? Dave, are you okay?”  
“Yeah. Just… your sister…” Davey was curled up on Jack’s bed looking through a sketchbook. Jack didn’t care at the moment. His lean body was covered by Jack’s bisexual blanket.  
“Dave… it’s okay. She acts like that sometimes. Here, I’ll call your mom. Wait. What’s her number?”  
“I don’t want to go home, Jackie.” Jack wanted to smile when he heard the nickname. It suited not only his mom, but his friend and best friend/crush very well.  
“Okay. I’ll text my mom and ask her to bring up some hot cocoa.”  
“Shouldn’t you hide all of this pride stuff?” Davey gestured to his prideful surroundings.  
“No. I came out last year and she let me get all of this. Oh! By the way… I always have random pride flags for people who join. I have one for all of the main sexualities,” he looked through his closet, tossing random flags to the side. “Trans one, for Spottie. Lesbian one, didn’t need that one yet. Here we are! Aro flag,” he pulled the aro pride flag out and gave it to Davey. “Aaaand the ace flag!” he went through the same routine as he did with the aro flag.  
Davey couldn’t help but tear up. He made his way over to Jack and wrapped his arms around him. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> We all know this wasn't what you asked for.


End file.
